


Frictional Forces

by thesoytasty



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoytasty/pseuds/thesoytasty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Easy Oral-<br/>Laura Hollis, popluar student and daughter of the college principal, is failing her classes. She has had an eye on her English/Physics teacher Carmilla Karnstein. After their heated events earlier that day, Laura still has to make up for her physics exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frictional Forces

Carmilla is just finishing her grading. She glances at the wall clock. 5.25. Her class room is empty. There are barely any noises coming from the hallway. Suddenly the door opens. She glances up.

“Hey Carmilla.”

“Ell, hey.”

The other teacher walks into the classroom. She is gorgeous. Even though Carmilla is quite new to the college building, she had hit it off immediately with the math teacher, Ell Marsden.

Elle walks over to her desk.

“Still grading, eh?”

“Yes, I sure am. Perks of being the only physics teacher in this whole god damn building.”

“Ah, I feel you. In my last university I was the only one that knew all the correct usages of algebra.”

“Well then, but the economy is doing just fine and the education system is superb, no doubt.”

Carmilla’s sarcasm is dripping from her voice and Elle laughs.

“Well, I’m heading home in a few minutes. I was just checking to see if you we’re ready so I could give you a ride, since we go in the same direction. Even though it’s only like three blocks away. But I see you’re occupied until midnight, by the least.”

Carmilla smirks and raises her eyebrow.

“Well aren’t you a peach?”

Ell smiles. It’s the kind of smile that has a different meaning behind it. Carmilla isn’t sure what that is.

They say good night and Ell leaves the class room, closing the door behind her. Carmilla resumes her grading and suddenly she needs to laugh really hard.

One of her students literally wrote “A speed of hard on your ass kilometers per hour” as answer on the question “What is the gravitational acceleration?”.

She smirks while writing “You didn’t even try” in red ink and puts a red line through their answer.

“And that was the last of it.” she sighs, while putting the exam on the pile on her desk.

She gets up and puts the papers in her brief case.

The door to her class room opens again.

She looks back over her shoulder to see who it is. Laura is standing in the door way and gives her a smile. Carmilla puts her case on her chair and turns around.

She enters the room and closes the door behind her.

“You can lock it, Laura.”

“There’s no need Miss Karnstein.” Laura replies, looking at her so innocently. Carmilla raises her eyebrow and Laura ellaborates.

“My dad already left to go home, I told him I have some studying to catch up to. And all the teachers have left the building. There are some students downstairs in the café.”

There’s something about the way she talks and looks at her that makes Carmilla want to ram her against her desk on the spot.

“Alright. Why don’t you know come over here? I have something to show you.”

Laura walks over to her slowly, dropping her school bag on the floor in front of her desk. That skirt is still too short and the bottom of her blouse is now tied into a knot, just above her belly button, compliments of Carmilla ripping her blouse open and therefore losing the buttons on that part. A lot of her stomach is revealed this way, along with that deep cleavage.

Carmilla had taken her own tie off while grading. She doesn’t know why she wears ties in the first place, they’re uncomfortable and restricting. Although it did come in handy earlier on the day.

“I’m sorry it took so long. I had to show some students around on campus. You know how eager those freshmans are.” she says while getting closer to Carmilla.

Carmilla can’t help but undress her with her eyes. She shivers at the thought of having her naked again. On her desk. Whimpering.

“Oh trust me, I know damn too well. I also finished grading your physics exam.”

Carmilla grabs a paper from her desk and swats it in front of her.

“And?”

“You got an F.”

“Oh no.” Laura says, with an overly fake dramatic tone in her voice.

She bites her lip and slowly traces her finger along Carmilla’s buttons, up to the very first at the top. She unbuttons it with one hand.

“If you wanna pass physics, Laura, there’s quite a lot you will have to make up for. Not to mention, the deadline for extra credentials expires today at 6 sharp.”

Carmilla throws the paper on her desk and pulls Laura in closer to her by the opening of her blouse. She slowly unties the knot she made in the middle.

“Please tell me how to make up for that? I hope I’m not too late, Miss Karnstein.”

Carmilla gives one quick glance at the wall clock. 5.43.

She looks back at the student standing in front of her, while unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. Apparantly inbetween when she left her class and got back in this class room, she got rid of the bra too, because her bare breasts are visible when Carmilla is done opening the remaining buttons. She squeezes them, which earns a moan from Laura, and brings her mouth to her earlob, nipping it softly.

“You have fifteen minutes to show me how good of a student you are Laura. So we better get started right away.” Carmilla whispers and shoves Laura against her desk, for the second time today.

This girl is gonna have some bruises from that alone, but she never complains, not once.

Carmilla lifts her on the desk while kissing her roughly. She nips her lip and bites on it lightly.

Their hands are all over each over, but much to Carmilla’s dismay, still not on the right places. Carmilla feverishly unbuttons her blouse and grabs Laura’s hand bringing it to her breast, right where she wants it. She gestures her to squeeze hard and Laura complies. Carmilla bites back a moan and abandons kisses all over Laura’s neck, biting and sucking her skin in the process. She even bruises the same spot she nipped earlier on the day.

She throws Laura’s blouse off her shoulders and starts feasting on her breasts. 

“Miss Karnstein, I love it when you suck on my nipples. It gets me so wet.” Laura moans.

“Hm, is that so? Let’s see how much of that is true.”

Carmilla brings her hand under Laura’s skirt and since she’s not wearing any underwear, she feels her wet center right away.

“You’re so wet already, Laura.” Carmilla pants and covers her nipple completely with her mouth, sucking on it hard.

Laura hisses and moans and Carmilla pulls her closer, keeping her mouth in place on her breast.

She barely moves the finger by her clit, just rubbing her gently in a very slow pace.

Laura bucks her hips, groaning, and Carmilla can start to feel her getting a lot wetter while barely touching her. She can’t take it anymore, this girl feels so good on her hand. Without a warning, she slides two fingers in, which makes Laura gasp..

“God damn it, Laura. You’re so fucking wet.” Carmilla pants and kisses her way up to her lips. They massage each others tongues, until Laura has to pull back to moan loudly. Carmilla has started fucking her, her fingers sliding in and out so easily. She places a thumb on her clit and enters her deeper, rubbing a sensitive spot.

“Miss Karnstein, oh, that feels so fucking good.”

It’s that begging innocent tone that does her in. Carmilla stops and pulls out her fingers.

“Come here, lay down on my desk.”

She shoves her desk supplies off and there goes her stapler again. Luckily her papers are already in her briefcase.

She pushes Laura back and unzips her plaid skirt, dropping it on the floor. Pulling her closer to the edge by her legs, she kisses the inside of her thighs, leaving a bite mark close to her hip.

“You’re gonna tell me everything you know about physics, Laura.”

Carmilla gently licks her entrance, flicking the tip of her tongue over the younger girls folds.

“Oh, Miss Karnstein, I...I don’t remember that much.”

She tries to bring her lower body closer to Carmila’s mouth, but her teacher holds her down, removing her mouth.

“Well then, I guess you don’t wanna pass this class as much as I thought.”

“No, Miss Karnstein, wait.” Laura pushes herself up on her arms to look at Carmilla.

“I know Newton’s second law.”

Carmilla smirks.

“Good. Recite it to me.”

Before Laura can answer, Carmilla’s tongues is on her center again, only this time she’s not licking as gently anymore. She covers all of Laura’s sex with her mouth and roughly flicks her tongue over her clit.

Laura arches her back and soft whimpers are coming from her mouth. Carmilla stops.

“Laura, don’t make me let you fail this class. You know I would hate doing so.”

“Y-yes, Miss Karnstein.”

“Now, recite.”

“Newton’s second law of motion can be formally- fuck. Oh fuck.”

Carmilla enters Laura with one finger while her mouth never leaves her clit.

“..stated as follows. Miss Karnstein, oh, I love your tongue on my clit. Feels so fucking good.” Laura pants.

“You taste so good. Continue.” 

She removes her finger and places both hands on either sides of Laura’s hips. She enters her with her tongue.

“Oh fuck, fuck yeah. The acceleration of… an object...as produced by a net force….Oh, oh Miss Karnstein, I’m...I’m getting so close.”

“Laura, you know the rules. You’re not allowed to come until I tell you to. You’re a good student, right?”

“Yes, Miss Karnstein.” Laura mewls.

Carmilla gestures her to continue and resumes her movements, but she slows down a little.

“...produced by a net force is directly proportional to...the... oh, magnitude of the net force- fuck, Miss Karnstein, right there. Oh god.”

Laura’s hand moves to Carmilla’s head and she tries to entangle her fingers in her hair, but Carmilla grabs both of her hands and pins them down.

She stops and raises her head.

“Tsk, tsk. Bad girl. You will get punished for that, Laura.”

“I’m..I’m sorry Miss Karnstein, please, don’t let me fail this class.” Laura begs.

“Well then you better finish before I make you come.”

Carmilla pushes her tongue into her entrance again, going deeper this time. She makes sure to covers her clit completely with her mouth. She can feel the younger girl clearly tightening up.

Laura is having a hard time breathing and speaking properly.

“...fuck, in the same direction as...oh god...as the net force…. fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, and...and..”

She is whimpering and her hips are bucking at every touch. Carmilla knows she’s about to come very soon. This doesn’t make her stop one second and she keeps going, digging her tongue in all the way.

“...and inversely...god...proportional...oh, oh, to... the mass, fuck, of...the..object..fuck.”

“Good girl, now come for me.”

“Miss Karnstein, I’m coming, I’m coming, oh, oh.”

Seconds later, Carmilla feels her walls contract, and she has to grab her hips to keep her body in place. Laura moans and her body jerks with every wave of pleasure coming over her. Carmilla tastes all of her release, not stopping until she relaxes.

“Hmm, Laura, you taste so good.”

Carmilla lets go of her hips and kisses her way back up to her lips, making her taste herself. She pulls her up from the desk. Meanwhile, she feels that her red thong is drenched.

She glances at the wall clock, and looks back at Laura. 6.01

“You barely made it, cupcake. I will give you a B.”

Laura pouts, but doesn’t complain.

“Miss Karnstein, your tongue is amazing.”

“Oh really? I think yours will come in handy if you wanna turn that B into an A.”

Laura’s eyes light up and Carmilla smirks.

Her blouse is already unbuttoned and she gestures Laura to take it off, along with her leather skirt. She kisses the younger girl and pulls back.

She undoes her own bra and slides her thong off. Laura, still sitting on the desk, tries to pull her closer, but Carmilla stops her and pushes her back.

“Lay down.”

Laura bites her lip and complies without hesitation.

Carmilla climbs on the desk and crawls to the front, placing her thighs on each side of Laura’s head and her center right on her mouth.

She moans at the sudden sensation on her sex and Laura starts to lick her clit. Carmilla bucks her hips and dips in lower, wanting more friction. She grabs the back of Laura’s head and pushes her mouth closer to her center.

“Fuck, Laura, you’re such a good student. So eager to please me.” Carmilla moans.

She starts to roll her hips, back and forth, riding Laura’s face with every lick from her tongue. She throws her head back and pushes Laura’s head closer to her sex. Carmilla can feel herself getting close and Laura enters her with her tongue. She looks down and sees that not so innocent look in her eyes as she feels Laura thrusting in and out of her with her tongue.

“Yes, Laura, just like that. Good girl. Oh god.” she hisses.

Carmilla is rolling her hips at a very fast pace and she leans forward to grab the edge of the desk. Her other hand stays in place on Laura’s head, pressing her closer and closer to her center.

“Oh, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come in your mouth. Fuck.” Carmilla pants.

A few more thrusts and Carmilla tumbles over the edge, riding her orgasm out aggressively on Laura’s face, hissing and moaning in the process.

When she’s done, she crawls back and gives Laura a long deep kiss. They both get off the desk.

“Miss Karnstein, was that pleasing enough?” Laura asks, standing in front of her naked with the most innocent look on her face.

“Yes, Laura. You did well.”

Carmilla grabs her red pen and puts an A on top of Laura’s exam and hands it to her.

Laura’s face lights up and Carmilla starts to get dressed while glancing at the clock. 6.15.

“Well then, seems like you’ve passed all my classes this semester.” Carmilla says, while buttoning up her blouse.

Laura puts the knot back in hers and smiles.

“It seems so. After all, you are such an excellent teacher, Miss Karnstein.”

She walks closer to Carmilla and pulls her in by her leather skirt.

“An excellent teacher, in all subjects.” she whispers and bites her lip.

“You know, tomorrow we’re doing a charity event with a car wash.” Laura continues. “It’s close by the school and a block away from your house. All the teachers can bring their cars for a wash.”

She says the last words with a seductive tone.

Carmilla can’t helpt but glare at her, up and down. Laura. In a white t-shirt. All wet. Wearing nothing underneath it. Her core starts to ache at the thought of it. 

Suddenly the doorknob to the class room turns and Laura steps away from Carmilla. They both turn to look who comes in.

“Oh, hey Laura. I didn’t know there were still students in the building.” Ell is standing in the doorway and Laura just glares at her, looking mildly disappointed.

“I was just going through my physics exam with Miss Karnstein.” Laura replies politely and smiles.

“Well, you’re certainly a very motivated student Laura, doing this on a Friday afternoon.”

Ell walks closer to them, having her coat and briefcase in her hand.

“Last chance, Carm.” she says while winking at Carmilla.

“Actually, yeah, I’m not in the mood to walk and I had to bring my car into the garage this morning so, I will gladly take your offer, Miss Marsden.”

“Well then, finally I have convinced you. Oh, Laura, are you good to go home?”

Laura gives her a fake smile. “Yes, I drove Daddy’s other car today. I’m good.”

Carmilla glances at her and raises her eyebrow. Little brat, she thinks. She grabs her briefcase and coat and turns to Laura.

“Alright, well, Laura, have a nice weekend, see you on Monday.”

They all walk out of the classroom and Carmilla locks it.

“Uhm, Miss Karnstein?” Laura calls, just as Carmilla and Ell start to walk away.

She turns around. “Yes, Laura?”

“Will you be bringing you car tomorrow? For a wash?”

Laura gives her that not so innocent look, but no one notices it except for Carmilla.

“Oh, ofcourse! That’s tomorrow! I forgot all about it.” Ell replies, much to Laura’s dismay.

“Hey, we can bring our cars together and I can finally get you that coffee I owe you, there’s a good place nearby.”

Carmilla smiles. “Yes. Perfect. I love free drinks.”

She turns to look at Laura, who looks kind of displeased. Carmilla wonders why.

“I will be sure to bring my car for a wash, Laura.”

They exchange the same look they did before Carmilla had rammed her against her desk and Laura’s face lights up again.

“Alright, I will see you tomorrow then. Good night, Miss Karnstein.”

“Good night Laura.” Carmilla replies.

“Yeah good night, Laura, drive safely.” Ell adds.

Carmilla and Ell walk off side by side and Laura stays standing for a while, taking in every inch of her teachers body until she disappears around the corner. She smiles and walks off to her car.


End file.
